


The Basement, The Music Box, and The Quote

by mallowmelting



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mark Chenle and Jungwoo are ghosts uwu, POV Second Person, SM is a cult, Short Story, Slight horror but not really I guess, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Taeyong Yeri and Mark are serious but Junwoo and Chenle just want to play around and eat snacks, Taeyong and Yeri are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowmelting/pseuds/mallowmelting
Summary: You forbidden basement door is open and NCT's Limitless is playing on a music box from inside, what is inside the basement? Guess you're about to find out.





	The Basement, The Music Box, and The Quote

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on this website, so I'm sorry if it's a bit sucky. This does have mentioned violence at the end so if you're not comfortable with that I would suggest that you not read this short story. You can find me at @mallowmelting on Quotev and @mallowmelting274 on Wattpad, thanks for reading!!

A clock ticked away on the wall as you sipped tea from your mug. The day had been awfully strange so far, your father left on a business trip, then on your way home from school you felt someone, or something, was watching you, and lastly your mother left a note saying she was going out to do some grocery shopping. Now you might think that two of these things are completely normal, except for the fact that your dad's calendar had no scheduled business trips for the next month and your mom had gone grocery shopping two days ago. A door opening and the sound of footsteps on stairs had snapped you out of your thoughts. 'Mom must be home.' You thought and you quickly put a bookmark in the book you were reading as your set it and your mug on the table. You ventured outside your room and out of the hallway to find no signs of your mom there. "Mom?" You called out as you walked down the soft carpet that lined the stairs. You reached the bottom of the staircase and walked slowly to the kitchen, you got a goosebumps seeing nobody there, you turned and let out a shaky breath as you rushed back to the main area of your house to go back to your room. You stopped, your foot sunk into the soft carpet of the stairs as you turned your head to see your basement door wide open. "Oh my god." You whispered to yourself as you remembered the fact that your basement was forbidden for anyone to enter, and to top it off there was also the fact that there were only two keys, and each of which were buried with your grandparents in the cemetery across town. As you slowly started stepping on the next step a slow beautiful melody started flowing into the room from what sounded like a music box. Intrigued, you turned to the door, it didn't take long for you to recognize the melody, Limitless by NCT, under any other circumstance you wouldn't go down the steps leading into the basement, but curiosity got the best of you. You found the contrast of the warn down wooden stairs less enjoyable to your bare feet than the carpet on the main staircase of your house. As your feet touched the cold stone floor of the basement you saw a lady to the left of you, facing the wall. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a black long sleeve flowy dress that stopped just above her knees. In a swift movement she turned to face you, you softly gasped as you saw her facial features, you could recognize her anywhere. But the big question is, what is Yeri from Red Velvet doing standing in your basement? She lifted up her manicured hand and made a swiping motion with it, as you turned to the moving light blue painted wardrobe you failed to notice the red light that followed the motion of her hand. The wardrobe closet opened to reveal another familiar face, Taeyong from NCT, he gracefully stepped out of the wardrobe and looked into your eyes, as if he was reading your thought and staring into the deep depths of your soul. As you stared back into his eyes, as you were scared of breaking eye contact, you noticed something was off about his gaze. After a few seconds of looking, you came to the conclusion that there was an ominous red gleam in his eyes, suddenly, Taeyong smirked at you. "Sit." He said, and you noticed the red gleam in his eyes get brighter and more intense. You sat in an old rocking chair, as if you were compelled to do so, who knows, maybe you were? You turned to look at Yeri, and of course she had the same strange gleam in her eyes. 'Okay, so SM is either drugging their idols, or they aren't human.' You thought to yourself as the only thing to fill in the silence was the now slightly creepy version of Limitless. What broke the almost silence was a laugh, a very recognizable laugh, you turned your head towards the sound to see the old dusty cabinet door open and close, followed by more laughter on the other side of the basement. A person materialized in front of your eyes, Jungwoo. "There's no food in here." He pouted and started walking towards the door. "Come on Chenle, let's go, this place is cold and creepy and it sucks." Jungwoo started walking up the stairs with the laughter following him. "Ghosts." Yeri rolled her eyes as she smiled at them. Taeyong took a seat on the rocking chair opposite yours, it seemed to be normal, but then Limitless' melody got slower. "I'm going to tell you a secret, the truth is that SM Entertainment is not just an entertainment company like JYPE or Starship, we are a group of performers who believe the supernatural are meant to roam this planet, so much that we found a way to become supernatural beings. We call ourselves the Superhuman, because we are supernatural beings who were born human. Don't get us wrong, we love being idols, and we love our fans, but we are mostly doing it to cover up the supernatural part of our company." Taeyong spilled out this information to you as you sat in shock. "W-Why did you tell me that?" You spit out, still baffled by the new information you had just taken in. "You see, SM wants you to be our next member, we've been watching you, seen your talent at singing and dancing, you'll fit right in!" Yeri smiled brightly at you. Your eyes widened, they want you to be their next cult member. "SM has decided that you'll make a good ghost like Jungwoo and Chenle from earlier and our friend Mark here." Mark revealed himself and you stared at the tiny music box in his hands, he was intensely staring at it as he turned it at the right pace and didn't speed up. But as he faded away the music got painfully slow. "So we sent your dad on a business trip and your mom to go get groceries so that we can tell them that on your way home from school you saw an audition flyer for SM Entertainment and decided to go and ta-da you passed! We really didn't want them to see this." Yeri said as she nodded to Taeyong. "We're sorry, this might hurt a bit." Taeyong spoke up and summoned a dagger with blood stains and runes carved into the handle. You gaped at them, surely they weren't going to-  
Your thoughts were cut of as the lights went out and you fell out of your chair, the music faded to a stop, and the smooth, honey like voice of Taeyong was the last thing you heard before blacking out.  
"Don't worry, our time together will be limitless."


End file.
